Inside Out
Inside Out is an upcoming 2015 American 3D computer-animated fantasy comedy film produced by Pixar Animation Studios and released by Walt Disney Pictures. The film is based on an original idea by Pete Docter, who is directing the film along with co-director Ronnie del Carmen, and producer Jonas Rivera. It is scheduled to be released on June 19, 2015. The film will be set in the head of a young girl, Riley Anderson, where five emotions—Joy, Anger, Disgust, Fear and Sadness—try to lead the girl through her life. Plot Riley is uprooted from her Midwest life when her father starts a new job in San Francisco. Riley is guided by her emotions – Joy, Fear, Anger, Disgust and Sadness. The emotions live in Headquarters, the control center inside Riley’s mind, where they help advise her through everyday life. As Riley and her emotions struggle to adjust to a new life in San Francisco, turmoil ensues in Headquarters. Although Joy, Riley’s main and most important emotion, tries to keep things positive, the emotions conflict on how best to navigate a new city, house and school. Voice cast Kaitlyn Dias as Riley Anderson Amy Poehler as Joy Lewis Black as Anger Mindy Kaling as Disgust Bill Hader as Fear Phyllis Smith as Sadness Diane Lane as Riley's Mom Kyle McLachlan as Riley's Dad John Ratzenberger as TBA Production Pixar first revealed the following information on the upcoming film at D23 Expo 2011: "From director Pete Docter comes an inventive new film that explores a world that everyone knows, but no one has seen: inside the human mind." It was also reported that Michael Arndt is writing the screenplay. In an interview with Charlie Rose in early December 2011, John Lasseter gave details about the film: "It takes place in a girl's mind, and is about her emotions as characters." In June 2012, he made a similar statement to Bleeding Cool, and gave further details: Pete Docter has this way of constantly trying to figure out something that we’re all familiar with in some way... he's constantly looking for these kinds of things. You look at people oftentimes and they do something to make you go "What are they thinking?" or it's like how a song gets stuck in your head and you just can't get it out. Little quirky things like this that we all do. Certain emotions just seem to take us over, anger or happiness, where you start giggling and laughing and you can't stop. He thought "I want to take a look at that, explain that." His idea is that the emotions of this little girl are the characters and it takes place in the head of this little girl, and shows how they control things that go on. It's very, very clever and it's truly unlike anything you've ever seen, yet it explains things you've seen. At the 2013 SIGGRAPH convention, Docter gave The Hollywood Reporter ''some details on the film. He said the story was "one of the most challenging I've ever had to put together", because the film has to tell simultaneously what is happening to the girl and what is happening inside her mind. He gave details on the design of the characters: "The characters are created with this energy because we are trying to represent what emotions would look like. They are made up of particles that actually move. Instead of being skin and solid, it is a massive collection of energy." Bleeding Cool published an article stating the title of Docter's next film would be ''The ''Inside Out''. Then on February 8, 2013, ComingSoon.net reported that the film’s title would be Inside Out. Disney/Pixar officially announced the title on Twitter on April 17, 2013 during Cinema Con. On August 9, 2013, at the D23 Expo it was announced that Amy Poehler, Lewis Black, Mindy Kaling, Bill Harder and Phyllis Smith had joined the cast of the film. On May 25, 2014, it was announced that Michael Giacchino would be composing the music for the film, marking his second collaboration with Docter following Up. '' On June 19, 2014, Pixar gave LA journalists an early sneak preview of Lava, a short slated to accompany ''Inside Out in its initial theatrical release. The musical love story is directed by James Ford Murphy, and produced by Andrea Warren. The story was inspired by the isolated beauty of tropical islands and the explosive allure of ocean volcanoes, and is a musical love story that takes place over millions of years. Media Images The-inside-out-poster.jpg InsideOut-sadness.jpg InsideOut-joy.jpg InsideOut-fear.jpg InsideOut-disgust.jpg InsideOut-anger.jpg Category:2015 3D films Category:2015 films Category:Disney films Category:Pixar feature films Category:Pixar animated films Category:Disney animated films Category:Walt Disney Pictures films Category:2015